


Story Time

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [68]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And it's got a spot in my heart too, Apparently I like The Hobbit a lot more than I thought, But...that's where it fits, Considering I haven't read the book since...7th grade?, For National Braille Literacy Month, Gen, Harry and Daisy are quite fond of it, Kind of a sequel to Black and Black, M/M, Not direct, So that would be 5 or 6 years now I suppose, The book at least, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry's blind, 100%, no going back, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to give up his favorite past time





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> For National Braille Literacy Month

“I’ve got a present for you,” Eggsy’s voice is hesitant from where Harry can hear him in the doorway.

“Did I miss some sort of occasion?” Harry asks, taking out the one earbud he had been using to listen to some documents Merlin had sent him.

“No,” Eggsy answers, coming further into the room and setting something that sounds rather heavy on his desk. 

Harry seeks the item out with questing fingers. “Is this a book?” he asks when he finds the item and picks it up, running fingers over the cover, finding a pattern of bumps across the top. 

“It’s braille,” Eggsy answered. “I thought you might want to learn, so you don’t have to rely on those audio files Merlin sends you.”

Harry hums in thought, opening the book to the first page, running careful fingers over the bumps he finds there. “What is it?” he asks, turning his face to where he knows Eggsy is. 

“The Hobbit,” Eggsy answered. “You’ve got it all but memorized, and I’ve heard that one of the best ways to learn a new language is with one book in your native language and one in the language you’re trying to learn, so I figured this would be the best for you to learn, and I didn’t want to patronize you with one of those books designed to teach children how to read braille and…”

Harry stops Eggsy by putting a hand on top of his. “Thank you,” he says quietly, pulling Eggsy in for a gentle kiss.

“Of course,” Eggsy returns, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. “Dinner’s in ten minutes, go get washed up.”

Harry smiles, feeling the matching expression on his partner’s face, before tucking the book under his arm as he stands, making his way to the bathroom, and then the kitchen, where he can hear the warm voices of his family.

* * *

“Poppa?” Daisy is standing at the edge of the couch, just on the edge of Harry’s perception.

“Yes, petal?” Harry answers, marking his place in the book he had been working his way through with one finger, turning his face towards her.

“Will you read to me?” And Harry’s heart hurts at that simple question because it had been six months since she’d asked him.

“Of course, sweetling,” Harry said, putting aside the book in his hands. “Do you have a book you want to read?”

She climbs onto the couch next to him, pressing a book into his hands as she nestles into his side.

He runs his fingers over the title of the book and he smiles as he opens it to the first page, fingers finding the first words, Daisy’s fingers right next to his, as he begins to read out loud. “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit,” Harry begins, fingers moving slowly over the words, just as he had when he taught her to read English, so very long ago.

“Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole,” Daisy says the next words with him, her fingers moving just as slowly as his. 

Harry smiles and presses a soft kiss to the top of his daughter’s head as they continued reading, just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm way too attached to Daisy. She's adorable and I will not apologize for it.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
